Honor and Valor
by maadoorii
Summary: When you fight them you gain their respect burn their world you gain their hatred this is what the Republic found out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Prologue_

 _It was the end of the Mandalorian Excision, Republic and Mandalorian ships battle in orbit of the planet of Mandalore._

 _On the Republic flagship a Mandalorian prisoner is in cuffs on the bridge watching the battle._

 _The Prisoner said nothing, struggling a bit but saying nothing._

 _As the battle raged the commander of the fleet on the flagship looked at the situation and decided to order the orbital bombardment of Mandalore._

 _The prisoner heard what the commander said and struggled a lot screaming at him to stop to not do what he is about to do._

 _The commander ordered all ships to target mandalore, the prisoner at this point was begging for the commander to stop._

 _The bombardment commenced and the prisoner managed to shake off his guards and his cuffs and ran to the nearest window._

 _Any Republic solder on the bridge pointed their blasters at the prisoner and told him to get on the ground._

 _The prisoner put his hand on the window as Mandalore burned._

 _The prisoner said only one thing._

 _"Ret'urcye mhi mama bal papa"._

 _The prisoner started crying and dropped to his knees._

 _All the people on the bridge looked at him with pity._

 _The Prisoner was released shortly after the end of the war and Joined with the True_ _Mandalorian's._

 _And We all Know what happened to them._

 _AN: Well hope you enjoy this new fic I wanted to do this for a long time ever since I started writing so hope you enjoyed the prologue and please follow favorite and review and I wish you a good day!_

 _Ret'urcye mhi mama bal papa=Goodbye mama And papa_


	2. Chapter 2: Galidraan

My name Is Kal, Kal Ordo descendent of Canderous Ordo also know as Mandolore The Preserver.

On that fateful day on the bridge of that Republic ship I vowed vengeance upon the Republic.

But after the fateful day I joined up with the True Mandalorians who accepted me and I quickly moved up the ranks and is now Jangos lieutenant.

 _Galidraan 44 BBY..._

We were walking through a snowy forest that looked barren, Jango Fett our new leader leading us to the governors residence.

It was fairly quiet besides the cricket every now and again.

But suddenly the sound of silence was broken by Mandalorians wearing pitch black-with some color-Mandalorian armor!

"Its Kyr'tsad brothers ve'ganir o'r hukaatir!" Screamed Jango as we jumped into cover.

Kal immediately ran for cover and pulled out his EE-3 carbine rifle and downed three of the Death Watch members.

In a matter of minutes the number of Death Watch were overwhelming so we pulled back to our base camp.

Surprisingly The Death Watch did not follow and the True Mandalorians were the only ones there.

A calmness set upon the Mandalorians as their most hated rival did not follow.

That calmness faded as a hiss of a lightsaber was heard and above their heads on a cliff were Jedi standing lightsabers ignited.

"Its jetiise jetiise tok'kad at hukaatir ner brothers" I Screamed as I used my jetpack to jump to cover.

Once we were in cover Jango ordered us to open fire and we did with distinction.

The Jedi deflected most shots by us an ran forward.

Kal ran forward and with a battle cry to last the ages he and some of the men went to fight the Jedi.

Kal whipped out his vibrosword and stabbed at the Jedi who was clearly a Padawan and did not deflect his attack as Kal impaled the Jedi with his sword.

Kal looked into the Jedi's eyes with disappointment in his own.

"Ha! te jetiise was weak pehea urakto liser te udes cuyir meh val shi send ade sha mhi!" Kal Yelled to his fellow brethren.

"HOOO RAH" Shouted the Mandalorians as they beat back the Jedi.

But then a Jedi came at him from his side and force pushed him into the cliff causing tons of snow to fall on his head.

Without their leader the Mandalorians who were fighting fell back and battle was over in minutes.

After the battle only four Jedi were left to collect the bodies of the fallen Jedi the rest went to rest.

As they collected bodies they saw some movement but ignored it.

Again the snow moved and the Jedi turned and looked at it.

A Mandalorian had come out of the snow like a knife cutting through butter.

The Jedi charged, but the Mandalorian was faster as he used his jetpack to fly in the air and hit the ground with his Shockwave gauntlets making the Jedi fly in all directions one of them dying on impact.

The Mandalorian shot one in the chest with his EE-3, Another with wrist rockets, And the last one with a vibroknife.

The Mandalorian went to some of the bodies of fallen Mandalorians putting his hand on their heart before walking away in disappointment that none are alive.

Kal was a different man after that founding the company Mandel Motors designing ships, droids, armor, and weapons.

While he appears to be happy after he was depressed and never forgot Galidraan he later went back to Galidraan to collect the bodies of Mandalorians that were left there and buried them.

 _AN: Hey guys after weeks of thinking I've decided to revive this fanfic and I've decided to go in a different direction in the later chapters!_

 _Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed more to come and have a good day!_

 _Translation:_

Its Kyr'tsad brothers ve'ganir o'r hukaatir! _=Its Death Watch brothers get in cover!_

Its jetiise jetiise tok'kad at hukaatir ner brothers!=Its Jedi Jedi retreat to cover my brothers!

Ha! te jetiise was weak pehea urakto liser te udes cuyir meh val shi send ade sha mhi!=Ha! the Jedi was weak how hard can the rest are if they just send children at us!


	3. Equipment

_I just wanted to make this so you know what Kal has for weapons._

 _EE-3 Blaster Carbine_

 _Mandalorian Blaster_

 _Vibrosword_

 _Vibroknife_

 _Shockwave gauntlets_

 _W_ _hist Rockets_

 _Whist Flamethrower_

 _Jetpack_

 _Rocket Pack_

 _Thermal Detonator_

 _ANNND that's it for now I will be updating this as the story moves forward so check back every now and again!_

 _New Chapter coming very soon..._


	4. Chapter 4: PTSD

Kal watched his workers as he stood on a balcony overviewing his workers as they produced Droids, Blasters, Armor, and Ships he smiled.

That smile quickly faded as when he saw one of his workers constructing a blaster he closes his eyes and grabs his head.

When he opens his eyes he awoke to a murky brownish dirt color.

He looked up and he saw broken trees, destroyed ships, dead Mandalorians laying on the ground.

He looked at his hands which where covered by his black gauntlets.

Blood.

He saw a Mandalorian get up from the ground but they where not wearing True Mandalorian colors.

They were wearing Death Watch colors.

He suddenly realized where he was.

Korda Six the place of the one of the True Mandalorians greatest victory's but had its cost in lives as well.

He immediately grabbed his blaster pistol, it was an old model from the Jedi civil war but due to a certain civil war he cant get his hands on the new WESTAR series models so it will have to do.

He fired at the Mandalorian and hit their shoulder the Mandalorian fell but shot back and hit his blaster out of his hand.

The Mandalorian stood up and aim his blaster at him.

Before he could however the Mandalorian was blasted by a continuous stream of blaster bolts.

When he turned around he saw Jaster Mereel.

"Sargent get up!" Yelled Jaster.

Kal scrambled up and saluted.

"Yes sir what are your orders sir!" He said to Jaster.

"Good man we must advance to help Fett its a death watch ambush!"

"Yes Sir!"

They started to run but he stopped.

He felt like he was forgetting something.

He looked behind him and saw an EE-3 laying on the ground.

He bent down and picked it up.

He looked at it for a nanosecond then quickly ran once more.

He closes his eyes as he ran.

He opens to his workers working on varying items.

He was breathing heavily.

"Sir are you ok?" said one of his workers

"Y-yes I'm fine" He said

He walked away.

He walked to his private office where he pressed a button on his desk.

Behind him a locker appeared.

He entered the code for the locker.

0-3-6-0

The locker opened to Mandalorian armor with orange strips down the sides and cheeks of the armor.

"Maybe its ca'nara at slanar norac..."

 _AN: Hey I'm back with another chapter ha PTSD sucks right?_

 _Anyway I've been brainstorming a lot for all my story's even A Challenge so be prepared for less friendly chapters towards the main characters..._

 _Welp I hope you enjoyed and have a good day!_

 _Mando'a Translation_

Maybe its ca'nara at slanar norac...=Maybe its time to go back...


End file.
